


the test

by fictionalrobin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (not really but u get the idea), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Humor, I think I'm funny, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, disgusting humour, jace is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalrobin/pseuds/fictionalrobin
Summary: Jace finds a positive pregnancy test





	the test

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one MPGIS episode i dont need to mention it u know it

Jace's hands shook around the plastic

The halls of the institute flew past his mind in a blur. He didn't even have time to apologies to the people he bumped into, much less hide the test away. 

The pregnancy test. 

The _positive_ pregnancy test. 

Jace had been in the bathroom, happily doing his...stuff... when he'd caught a glimpse of the pink plastic in the trashcan. He'd assumed it was a pen or something, that someone had dropped, and had therefore picked it up. He'd never expected the two blue lines, boldly shinning on the tiny display. 

Now the bathroom he'd been using, had been located in the Lightwoods private quarters. Which meant it had to be one of them. 

His first thought had been Clary obviously, but they hadn't even had sex yet. Of course she could be cheating on him, but Jace didn't even want to consider that possibility, so he just ruled her out right away. 

Then there was Izzy, but she was with Simon. Who was a vampire and, you know, sterile. And as far as he knew, it was pretty serious.

Of course there was Maryse as well, but could she even have kids anymore? Besides, to get pregnant you'd have to-nope nope that was his mom, not going down that road. 

So if it wasn't one of them, it meant there was only one person left. 

And that person was standing right in front of him, scrolling through his tablet. 

"Alec!" 

"oh, hi Ja-AHH WHAT THE FUCK!"

Alec didn't even get to finish the sentence before Jace's fist landing securely in his stomach. He curled in on himself, gasping for air.

There.

That should do the trick.

"Alec, bro," Jace grabbed his parabati by the shoulders, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what kinda weird ass warlock shit Magnus did to you, but I cannot just let you throw your life away like this!" 

"what the fuck," Alec furiously glared at him between wheezes, "are you talking about?" 

Jace gestured towards Alec's abdomend, "I'm talking about the child that's growing inside you." 

Behind them, Jace heard a couple of shadowhunters leave the room.

"what?" 

"or well, not anymore, I'm pretty sure that punch killed the tiny fucker." 

"I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT JACE!" 

"exactly!" Jace exclaimed, "you're not pregnant _now_ , that was my point." 

Alec starred at him. 

"Jace, I'm a guy..."

"who's dating a fucking wizard!" 

"a  _warlock_!" 

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?!"

"ONE OF THEM WEARS A HAT!" 

"WHICH ONE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!"

"HEY! Hey!" Izzy's voice cut them off. She tramped over to them, heels and whip clicking as she walked, "what's up? Why are you guys yelling?" 

Jace handed her the pregnancy test, "I found this in the bathro-"

Before he could finish, Izzy turned around and punched Alec in the gut. 

"AHH MY FUCKING GOD, WHY!!?!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote dis in 15 minutes during my lunch break so it sucks lol
> 
> !!!!!!!PSA!!!!!!!!  
> so my both of my tumblr blogs got deleted, my main blog (@polar-robin) as well as my side blog where i posted my fan fictions (@fictionalrobin)
> 
> IF YOU KNEW ME ON ANY OF THOSE URLS THIS IS ME
> 
> i have yet to set up a new writing blog, so if you want to read my fics, you can just follow me @robinowich (it’s a lot of work to set up a blog and I’m already exhausted from setting up my main one)
> 
> no i don’t know what happened, to me it seemed random, however I had just edited my settings for the new privacy policy thing (WHICH IS IMPORTANT CUSS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF ANYONE HAS EXPERIENCED A SIMULAR PROBLEM)
> 
> anyways, I lost 350 followers on one blog and close to 100 on the other, as well as three years of gain, and I had to set up a whole new email address, because tumblr still registered me as a user even though my blog had been deleted, and it just said “your blog has been terminated” when i tried to log in :’)


End file.
